toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Journey to the Center of The Bot
Chapter 10 Journey to the Center of The Bot Previous Chapter "Angel! Set them over there!" yelled Sparx. Angel found a place outside the former library. Nutty aimed a pie in The Bots undercarriage. It had not effect. Bailey tried dropping a piano on its head... it seemed to do the trick, but only for a few seconds. "Ok, so... you climb on me and we both fly in? Well I don't have any other ideas so lets do it." Meanwhile..... "How are we suposed to defeat this thing? It doesn't look like it's getting any weaker." said Nose Hare. Right before Nameless toon answered, Nutty went flying into the undercarriage and Sparx was holding on. "Yeehah!" he said, holding a cowboy hat like a bull rider. Nameless toon, Matt, and Nose Hare went in after them. The gears of this thing were enourmous. It was a maze of gears, nuts, and bolts. A couple of cogs were even there. "So... which way do we go?" asked Nameless toon. The big maze had many twists, turns and dead ends (literaly). Only a truly special toon would be able to get through it. "Okay, let me see...." Sparx's most interesting talent was that he could see over vast distances using an unknown energy source. "We go this way!" Sparx turned right, avoiding a police hat goon and a Spiker. Next, he went straight avoiding an Anchorperson and very fast stompers on both sides. Everyone then saw 2 things: a growth bottle near the center, and quicksand was leaking in at the bottom. "All we have to do is wait for the quicksand to jam some of those gears and he'll explode!" Matt said, joyfully. "Actually, the quicksand isnt high enough to jam any gears to make him explode..." said Nutty. "Hey, where did Matt go?" Outside.... "I hope Nutty's ok." said Bailey. "Eh, don't worry. They're probably doing fine." said Trixie. "Oh great... how are we going to get all the way up there?" asked Nutty. "Theres a simple and logic explanation for that: Take the elevator." Sparx said as he pointed to the elevator in plain sight. The other guys followed on walked in. "Cool! Theres a button for center!" said Matt. He pressed the button and they went soaring up. They had to go a floor above the growth bottle because the elevator wouldn't go there. "Hey Sparx, if we become famous, will you mention the Hare Clan a lot?" "Sure... hey, does anyone have a big weight?" Nutty dropped a big weight and it went through the floor, creating a hole big enough for everyone to jump down and get to the growth bottle. They jumped down and found some cogs guarding it. "Toons detected! You will be destroyed!" yelled the Cogs. Each toon took down one cog. Apparently the growth bottle takes damage like cogs, but doesnt attack. "I found it!" yelled Matt. "Found what?" asked Nameless toon checking his gags. "A monkey wrench! You guys hit the bottle, ill jam this thing in its gears." he said, wearing his Matt Shades and his necklace. "Ok, 2 things: thats a really good idea, and where did you get that bling?" asked Nutty. "I'll tell you later. Go!" The bottle had more hit points than any cog, but it was destroyed... not before a few swarms of cogs came through. As for Matt, he jammed it straight in the dark hole where a heart should be. "QUICK! GET OUTSIDE!" yelled Sparx. Thankfully, Violet, Trixie, Angel, and Bailey had set up a sandbag wall. As they made it out, The Bot 2.0 began to shrink and explode... more explode than shrink. Sparx looked over and witnessed a bigger explosion than all the cogs he'd defeated combined. "WE DID IT!!!!!!!!" yelled Sparx. Everyone was celebrating with the victory dance and were happy they no longer had to hide. However... "Aw man... the cogs are coming back.... what do we do?" asked Violet. "I don.... wait are you guys seeing what i'm seeing?" Sparx said staring at the toon graveyard. The cogs spell was lifted! Every toon had come back to life! "Flippy your back!" "So's the rest of the toon population!" Everyone was back... Coach Z, Mickey, Lil Oldman, (Booooooo!) even everyones doodles were back! "Sparx, Charlie!" Nutty and Sparx said when they saw their doodles. Though shortly after, a menacing sound was heard that broke up the reunion. "Lets fight!" said a Mingler. A cog army of over 100,000 cogs were lined up for battle. Luckily, ever toon in toontown was there, so this time it was an even fight. ":Everyone ready!?" yelled Flippy. The toon side cheered, and I think someone lit off a giant party rocket. "Cogs, are you ready to end Toontown!?" yelled a The Big Cheese. There were beeping noises on the Cogs side. "ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Flippy and The Big Cheese at the same time. More soon! Category:Fanfictions by ttsbb1 Category:The End of Toontown Chapters